Fox Sports 1 Series (2017)
Fox Sports 1 Series (2017) is the third season of the Fox Sports Series. The 2017 Series features two separate tours, not just one like the first two years. West Coast Competitors #Grave Digger #32: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc (Carl Van Horn filled in for Anaheim #1) #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow #El Toro Loco (Black): Marc McDonald (would later run the orange body in Jacksonville) #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon #Razin Kane: Buddy Tompkins (Runs as Rod Ryan Show for Houston) #Obsessed: Eric Swanson #Obsession: Rick Swanson #Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Colt Stephens West Coast Events #Jan 14 - Anaheim, California #1: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Jan 21 - San Diego, California #1: Petco Park #Jan 28 - Anaheim, California #2: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Feb 4 - Glendale, Arizona: University of Phoenix Stadium #Feb 11, 12 - Houston, Texas #s 1,2: NRG Stadium (two events) #Feb 18, 19 - Jacksonville, Florida: EverBank Field (two events) #Mar 4, 5 - Atlanta, Georgia: Georgia Dome (two events) West Results Anaheim #1 Qualifying: Razin Kane Wheelies: Time Flys Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Max-D Event Champion: Max-D San Diego #1 Qualifying: Monster Energy Wheelies: Obsessed Racing: FS1 Cleatus Freestyle: Monster Energy Event Champion: Monster Energy Anaheim #2 Qualifying: Monster Energy Wheelies: Razin Kane Racing: Max-D Freestyle: Obsessed Event Champion:'' Max-D'' Glendale Qualifying: Monster Energy Wheelies: Wild Flower Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Monster Energy Event Champion: Monster Energy Houston #1- Saturday ' Qualifying: Grave Digger Wheelies: Wild Flower Racing: El Toro Loco Freestyle: Grave Digger ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Houston #2- Sunday ' Qualifying: Grave Digger Wheelies: The Rod Ryan Show Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Monster Energy Event Champion: El Toro Loco '''Jacksonville- Saturday Qualifying: Grave digger Wheelies: Obsessed Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Max-D Event Champion: Max-D Jacksonville- Sunday Qualifying: Grave Digger Wheelies: Time Flys Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion: ''Grave Digger '''Atlanta- Saturday' Qualifying: Max-D Wheelies: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Racing: Max-D Freestyle: Event Champion: '' '''Atlanta- Sunday' Qualifying: Wheelies: Racing: Freestyle: Event Champion: East Coast Competitors *Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane *Max-D: Tom Meents (San Antonio & New Orleans only, injuries) / Colton Eichelberger (filled in for the rest of the tour) *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson *Scooby Doo: Brianna Mahon *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims *Hooked: Bryan Wright *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Brad Allen (Runs as Rod Ryan Show for Houston, runs as Joey Strong for Detroit) *Slinger: Scott Hartsock *Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon *Fluffy: Kevin King *War Wizard: Shane Phreed East Coast Events #Jan 21 - San Antonio, Texas: Alamodome (two events) #Jan 28 - New Orleans, Louisiana: Mercedes-Benz Superdome #Feb 4 - Arlington, Texas: AT&T Stadium #Feb 11 - Indianapolis, Indiana: Lucas Oil Stadium #Feb 18 - Houston, Texas #3: NRG Stadium #Mar 4 - Detroit, Michigan #2: Ford Field (Championship Event) East Results San Antonio- Saturday ' Qualifying: Grave Digger Wheelies: Hooked Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Lucas Oil Crusader ''Event Champion:'' Lucas Oil Crusader'' '''San Antonio- Sunday Qualifying: Max-D Wheelies: Hooked Racing: Max-D Freestyle: Avenger Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader New Orleans Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader Wheelies: Brutus Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion: Grave Digger Arlington Qualifying: Max-D Wheelies: Hooked Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Max-D Event Champion: Max-D Indianapolis' Qualifying: Max-D Wheelies: Grave Digger Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader ''Houston #3''' Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader Wheelies: War Wizard Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Max-D Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusdaer Detroit #2 Qualifying: Wheelis: Racing: Max-D Freestyle: Event Champion: Points Total The truck with the highest amount of points would be given automatic spots in the World Finals. West Series # Max D 180 # Grave Digger 179 # Monster Energy 176 # El Toro Loco 169 # FS1 Cleatus 151 # Team Hot Wheels 148 # Bounty Hunter 148 # Razin Kane 89 # Wild Flower 87 # Obsessed 82 # Ice Cream Man 78 # Scarlet Bandit 74 # Time Flys 64 # Obsession 44 East Series ''' 1. '''Lucas Oil Crusader 147 2. Max-D 129 3. Grave Digger 122 4. El Toro Loco 119 5. Scooby-Doo! 112 6. Avenger 106 7. Gas Monkey Garage 101 8. Saigon Shaker 87 9. Hooked 79 10. Stone Crusher 68 11.Brutus 56 12. War Wizard 44 13. Slinger 41 14. Fluffy 33 Trivia * This will be the first time that a previous tour champion has the opportunity to win again as the 2015 and 2016 champions Neil Elliott and Adam Anderson will be running together. * It will be the first stadium tours for Brianna Mahon, Buddy Tompkins, and Kevin King. * A second event was added in Houston for the west tour due to the one of Stadium Tours events having to be rescheduled. * The Atlanta stop for the east tour had to be rescheduled due to the Atlanta Falcons making it to the NFL playoffs. It was added to the west tour as a second event in Atlanta. * Each tour has a team of three announcers. * TV commentary is being provided by announcer Ryan LaCosse, Monster Energy driver Todd LeDuc (East Tour episodes), and Grave Digger #31 driver Cole Venard (West Tour episodes.) * The Atlanta shows will be the last shows ever at the Georgia Dome. Category:2017 events Category:Events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Fox Sports 1 Series